Extra Credit
by SketchyCord
Summary: Bella teaches Edward a lesson about one of the finer things in life. Hooking up. Part 1 updated. R&R if you want me to continue.


Part 1

"So class, to conclude our discussion on cellular respiration, I'd like to let you all know that there's some extra credit available," Mr. Smith said. A few ears perked up; mine were not amongst them. I already had a solid A in here. The prospect of extra credit did not move me. In fact, most of my classmates seemed disenchanted with the idea of some free points, as the vast majority continued to stare at the clock waiting for release. I shot Edward a look out of the corner of my eye, and although he was not staring at the clock like most others, he was seemingly uninterested in the words Mr. Smith was saying, though he was absently taking notes in his beautiful script. I admired his penmanship as Mr. Smith went on.

"It's not really an orthodox kind of extra credit, actually," Mr. Smith said, a small smirk evident in his voice. Still, people didn't seem to care what he was saying. "Well, who's ever been on a car date," he asked. Murmurs erupted throughout the room. Suddenly, people were interested. I turned toward Edward again, who was now smiling absently in the direction of the board.

"Have you ever been on a car date," I asked Edward in a low voice.

"Have you," he responded, still staring forward purposefully.

"I have not," I answered. I could see where this was going.

"Then no," he said. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the front of the classroom, where Mr. Smith stood smirking a bit more.

"The assignment, worth 20 points of test category extra credit," he said, trying to build up anticipation, "Is to go on a car date. You are to make out with your date, but interrupt and thus 'ruin the mood' by explaining why the windows are fogging up through a detailed explanation of the Krebs cycle and cellular respiration." The room erupted into a slew of side conversations.

"Well, I guess it'll be worth it for the 20 points, hmm," I asked Edward, grinning mischievously. For the first time since Mr. Smith had begun talking, Edward looked in my direction, face blank, unreadable.

"Bella, you know we can't do that assignment," Edward said curtly.

"So you won't even make out with me for biology extra credit," I asked, annoyed. I could feel the heat taking over my face. It was so unfair!

"That is correct," he replied, straightening out his notebooks.

"Why not," I demanded. I already knew why not, but I didn't care. I didn't get why it would hurt to just do it a little.

"If you want the extra credit so badly, then ask someone else to…assist you," Edward said coolly. I glowered about him.

"Are you serious," I said in disbelief.

"Quite. There are quite a few males in this room who would be more than willing to oblige," Edward said. "I can tell you their names if you want." He took out a blank sheet of paper and began making a list. I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You know I'm not going to go ahead and hook up with someone else," I said.

"Why ever not," he said. "You want something, and I can't help you with it. Why wouldn't you ask someone else to provide you with the necessary services," Edward asked matter of factly.

"Services," I scoffed. "Seriously Edward. You think making out is a matter of exchanging…_services_," I said. He measured his response.

"From what I understand of it, yes, in a way," he replied. I was about to get even more angry, when Mr. Smith interrupted our conversation, along with those of everyone in the room.

"I can see you're all eager to complete the assignment," Mr. Smith said. I frowned. Not _all _of us. "All you have to do is go out, find someone, and have that person report back with you and attest to the fact that you ruined the mood. Good luck," and with that, the bell rang for lunch.

"Can you believe it Bella? He's practically giving points away," Jessica grinned as she and I passed each other on the way out of class. "And to think, you get to do it with Edward Cullen!" I nodded weakly in agreement before trudging up the hall after Edward.

At lunch, I did not have much more luck persuading him. "Come on. _Please _Edward," I said, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. The two of us were sitting in a secluded corner of the cafeteria.

"Bella…it's not fair for you to be asking me this way. You know I don't willingly deny you of anything," he said, sighing.

"Well I guess it's easy when you aren't denying yourself anything," I huffed and turned away from him slightly.

"What do you mean Bella," he asked me curiously, tapping my shoulder lightly to prompt me to look toward him.

"Well, it's not like you care. It's not like you want to," I said quietly. Because in truth…I wanted to. An awful lot. But he just didn't seem to feel the same. It was killing me.

"I don't want to do anything that might put you at risk," Edward replied solemnly.

"But if we were to. It would be different. Please Edward. It would mean so much to me if you would at least act as like you want to," I begged. I would plead with him. I wanted this so much.

"The actual…experience, is something I want Bella. You know how ardently I admire and love you," he said, a trace of wistfulness in his beautiful voice. "But it's because I feel this way about you, because I'd like to, that we can't risk it."

"Why can't we try," I asked coyly, reaching out and taking his cool hand in mine, tracing his pale, thin fingers ever so lightly. He didn't flinch, so I moved closer to him. "If something happens, I'll tell you to stop immediately," I said, leaning in to kiss him, already feeling his sweet breath envelope me, striking me senseless. He shut his beautiful topaz eyes just as our lips met. They pressed together for a few seconds, stone and yielding flesh, and I moved to deepen the kiss, just a little. He didn't resist, so I continued to add fervor, move closer, bit by bit, until he pulled me into his arms and he was _really _kissing me. He moved back a few seconds later, gently removing me from my place in his arms and placing me in my seat again.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it," I asked Edward, searching his face for an objection.

"It wasn't bad at all," he said softly, pulling me up out of my seat and into his lap effortlessly. "It was wonderful."

"So we can try," I said, looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Alright, Bella," he said quietly. If I hadn't been leaned up against his chest, sitting in his lap like I was at that moment, I would not have heard his nearly silent agreement.

"Mmm," I sighed. Despite being made of stone, Edward felt relaxed behind me. All that was left was to try.


End file.
